


the boy with the red notebook

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Artist Sebastian Stan, Bar Owner Chris Evans, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Maybe OOC, Romance, Songfic, alternative universe, can't fight against my feelings, hope it's humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он приходит каждый вечер. Крис запомнил его. Он всегда делает только один заказ, мокко с ореховым сиропом, и пьёт кофе все время, что находится в баре. Он садится за угловой стол и постоянно что-то рисует или пишет в своём красном блокноте. Лучше бы, думает Крис, рисовал - художники ему нравятся больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy with the red notebook

**Author's Note:**

> the civil wars - girl with the red balloon  
> natasha bedingfield - neon lights  
> девочка-с-красным-шариком превратилась в мальчика-с-красным-блокнотом

Он приходит каждый вечер. Крис запомнил его. Он всегда делает только один заказ, мокко с ореховым сиропом, и пьёт кофе все время, что находится в баре. Он садится за угловой стол и постоянно что-то рисует или пишет в своём красном блокноте. Лучше бы, думает Крис, рисовал — художники ему нравятся больше.

Этот парень ходит к ним уже около полугода. Всегда один, всегда молчит. Крис слышит его голос, только когда принимает заказ. У него мягкий низкий тембр, от парня веет тайной, и Крис не знает, как к нему подступиться.

Через две недели он запомнил его заказ. Через четыре — понял, что влюбился.

— Что, Эванс, среди наших клиентов появился твой любимчик? — смеётся Скарлетт, помогая ему убираться после закрытия бара. Крис только качает головой.

— Это все равно бесполезно.

— Знаешь, почему? — в лоб спрашивает девушка. — Потому что ты кретин. Клинический. Он тебя разве что не пожирает глазами.

Он пожимает плечами, не особо веря её словам. Кто кого пожирает — большой вопрос, потому что он сам смотрит на парня каждую свободную минутку, а пристального взгляда не чувствует никогда. Во всяком случае — ни с той стороны.

— Я серьёзно говорю, Крис. Присмотрись к нему. И сделай ему подарок за счёт заведения — это самый беспроблемный наш клиент за последние пару лет.

В точку. Этот бар перевидал многое: разбитые головы, пьяные драки, признания в любви и попытки затащить кого-то в тёмный угол, чтобы удовлетворить свою похоть. Этот парень никогда никого не напрягал: сидел в своём углу, места много не занимал (стул да половину столика) и сосредоточенно водил ручкой или карандашами по бумаге. Иногда улыбался, и тогда настроение Криса, для которого поймать улыбку парня стало навязчивой идеей, взлетало до небес.

Когда к нему кто-то подсаживался, парень спешно собирал вещи и выходил из бара, даже если кофе в большой кружке ещё исходил паром. Видимо, его рисунки (а Крис очень сильно надеялся, что это рисунки) были очень важны для него, и он не хотел ими делиться.

Наверное, Скарлетт права: Крису стоит подарить парню пирожное.

~~~

Когда парень приходит в следующий раз, у Криса все валится из рук. Скарлетт только добродушно смеется, наблюдая за мучениями друга. Она обнимает его за барной стойкой и шепчет в самое ухо, вставая на носочки:

— Спокойно, ты чего? Решил переколотить всю посуду в баре? Ты, конечно, хозяин, но побеспокойся о банкротстве, потому что ты просто разоришься на покупках.

Крис чувствует пристальный взгляд на щеке. Оборачивается — и встречается глазами с парнем. Серые, в тусклом свете бара, глаза внимательно смотрят на него, на руки Скарлетт, покоящиеся на его плечах. На губах мелькает ухмылка.

— Он смотрит, Скарлетт, убери, пожалуйста, руки, — тараторит Крис, чувствуя волну стыда. За что — непонятно, но он знает, что его уши горят.

Она победном улыбается и отходит от него.

— Дай ему пирожное, боже мой, — ворчит она. — Почему я вообще учу тебя пикапить парней?

— Потому что ты мой друг, — Крис улыбается. Скарлетт машет на него рукой и скрывается в подсобке.

Он бросает взгляд на столик в углу. Парень что-то яростно рисует (Крис уверен, что это рисунки), быстро-быстро водя рукой.

Собравшись с силами, Крис берет самое свежее пирожное и идёт к нему. Осторожно пробирается между завсегдатаями бара, кивает на повторить заказы, про себя молясь всем богам, чтобы парень не послал его куда подальше.

— За счёт заведения, — он улыбается так непринужденно, как только может, когда внутри все дрожит от ожидания непонятно чего. — Вы наш самый беспроблемный клиент! — добавляет он и мысленно бьёт себя по лбу. Да, Скарлетт была права — он кретин.

Парень неожиданно ярко улыбается, смотря на Криса, и у того земля уходит из-под ног.

— Не знал, что за это полагаются призы, — хмыкает парень. — Спасибо. Рад стараться, — он делает вид, что кланяется, прижимая руку к груди. — Я Себастиан.

— Крис, — он жмет протянутую руку, ощущая тепло, и, кажется глупо улыбается.

Если Скарлетт врежет ему сковородкой — он будет совсем не против.

Себастиан тем временем откусывает кусочек угощения и счастливо прикрывает глаза.

— Ореховое! Моё любимое. Спасибо, — он в упор смотрит на Криса, гипнотизируя его своими серыми глазами, и тому кажется, что он задыхается.

— Крис, иди сюда! — слышится голос Скарлетт, и Крис делает себе пометку — дать ей премию за то, что спасла его от позора.

— Удачного вечера, — говорит напоследок он и чуть ли не бегом возвращается за барную стойку. Скарлетт едва сдерживает смех.

— Ты бы видел своё лицо. Никогда не видела, чтобы ты так улыбался.

— Спасибо, что спасла, — благодарно говорит он.

— Не за что. Ты должен мне премию, — смеётся Скарлетт, а Крис только качает головой, с тёплой улыбкой глядя на эту невозможную девушку.

~~~

Теперь Крис и сам замечает, что Себастиан смотрит на него. Он всегда улыбается, видя это, и парень никогда не отводит взгляд. Только по-доброму ухмыляется. Но Крис все равно не решается продолжить общение. Он просто не может заставить себя предпринять хоть какие-нибудь действия, за что постоянно получается дружеские тычки от Скарлетт:

— Будешь ждать, пока его заберет кто-то другой?

— Он не какая-то вещь, — морщится Крис.

— Это волнует только тебя, — она пожимает плечами. — Серьёзно, Эванс, вытащи голову из задницы и начни что-то делать.

— Подарить ещё одно пирожное?

Скарлетт закатывает глаза.

— Вот поэтому я и не лезу, — говорит Крис, — у меня нет фантазии и решимости.

— И это мне говорит владелец одного из самых успешных баров в районе, — качает головой девушка. Разговор заканчивается на её фразе, а Крис продолжает мучиться от нерешимости.

Пока однажды Себастиан не забывает свой блокнот на столе, спешно куда-то убегая после телефонного звонка.

Крис обнаруживает блокнот уже после закрытия, когда наводит порядок в помещении. Он не собирается в него заглядывать. Это слишком личное, говорит он себе. Но любопытство сильнее, и к концу уборки оно успевает окончательно завладеть Крисом. Так что он тушит свет во всем баре, оставляя гореть лишь не слишком яркие лампы над стойкой, и открывает блокнот.

Дыхание будто выбивает из лёгких. Сердце пропускает удар, а после спешит наверстать упущенное, начиная биться сильнее.

Рисунки очень реалистичны, так что Крис без труда узнает себя. Он счастлив, что Себастиан оказался художником, счастлив видеть свои портреты. Глупая улыбка не сходит с лица, пока он рассматривает листы. В низу каждого стоит дата. Себастиан рисует почти каждый день, начиная с первого посещения. Крис видит себя улыбающимся, смеющимся, серьёзным и задумчивым. Видит момент, где он обнимается со Скарлетт. Это было совсем недавно. Рисунок выполнен резкими штрихами, как будто Себастиан злился или ревновал. Крис улыбается ещё сильнее, понимая, что тот ревновал. Он буквально торжествует.

Он листает блокнот и доходит до последнего, сегодняшнего, рисунка. На нем Крис прижимает Себастиана к барной стойке и целует. Тот льнет к нему ближе, его руки под рубашкой Криса.

Крис чувствует, как жар приливает к щекам. И, чёрт, не только к ним. Он вздыхает и плетется в подсобку, мысленно отмечая не забыть отдать блокнот хозяину и обязательно поцеловать его у этой самой стойки.

~~~

Себастиан не появляется неделю. За это время Крис успевает придумать разные варианты развития событий: Себастиан даст ему в морду за то, что он полез в его блокнот, но Крис его поцелует, и все будет хорошо; Себастиан придёт за блокнотом, будет краснеть и извиняться перед Крисом, но тот его поцелует, и все все равно будет хорошо. Поцелуй был обязательной концовкой.

Когда парень наконец приходит в бар, Крис облегчённо выдыхает. Значит, у него есть шанс. Он сразу же машет ему рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.

— У вас блокнот? — спрашивает Себастиан, подойдя к стойке. Крис кивает, протягивая ему пропажу. — Спасибо большое, что не выкинули.

Убрав вещь в сумку, он отворачивается, намереваясь уйти, но потом передумывает:

— Заглядывали?

— Куда?

— В блокнот. Там… Ну… Заглядывали?

— Да, — чувствуя, что краснеет, отвечает Крис.

— Понятно. Ещё раз спасибо, я пойду, наверное…

Себастиан отходит от стойки, но Крис резко наклоняется и хватает его за плечо.

— Стой, стой, не так быстро. Не хочешь сегодня… Ну… — Крис мямлит что-то невразумительное, и это бесит его самого. — О, Господи. Себастиан, давай выпьем кофе сегодня вечером. Вместе.

Крис выдыхает, ожидая ответа. Он сильно волнуется, потому что совершенно точно не готов сейчас услышать отказ. Себастиан смотрит на него, снова гипнотизируя серебром своих глаз, а потом широко улыбается.

— Хорошо, давайте.

— Приходи к закрытию, — говорит Крис, улыбаясь во весь рот. Уши горят от стыда и волнения, внутри все дрожит, но он все равно счастлив. Себастиан кивает и, все ещё улыбаясь, идёт к выходу. — И можно на «ты»! — кричит вдогонку Крис. Он, обернувшись, кивает и выходит за дверь.

— Неужели это свершилось? — ехидно комментирует Скарлетт, но даже её подколы сейчас не раздражают.

Крис обнимает её, целует в макушку и шепчет: «Спасибо», хотя её заслуги тут нет.

~~~

Себастиан приходит вечером. Крис уже заканчивает уборку, так что он абсолютно свободен. Весь его день проходит как на иголках, потому что он продолжает волноваться из-за Себастиана. Этот парень зацепил его слишком сильно, чтобы он мог успокоиться и перестать сомневаться, что тот придёт.

Но когда Крис видит, что Себастиан стоит у двери, у него с плеч падает гора. Или целая горная цепь.

Себастьян заходит в бар, звякает колокольчик над дверью. Крис смотрит на него и не может перестать улыбаться.

— Боялся, что ты не придешь, — признаётся он, задвигая последний стул.

— Ну, я не мог не придти, — Себастиан пожимает плечами. — Я хотел придти.

— Я рад. Нет, правда. Подождешь ещё пару минут, я кое-что на кухне закончу. Кофе будешь?

— Давай.

Себастиан садится за стойку, достаёт блокнот и начинает что-то рисовать. Крис подходит к нему со спины, надеясь, что это не слишком — положить подбородок ему на плечо. Себастиан вздрагивает, но не отталкивает его. Крис кладет руки ему на талию, слыша учащающееся дыхание. Себастиан рисует бар, блестящие бока пивных кружек, стоящих на полке, гладкие ножки винных фужеров. Крису интересно, что появится на картине следующим, но парень вдруг накрывает его руки своими, потом разворачивается на стуле, перехватывая ладони, и впивается в губы Эванса поцелуем.

Воздух из лёгких выбивает на раз.

Себастиан кусает его нижнюю губу, проводит по ней языком и скользит дальше, в рот, цепляясь за язык Криса. Сжимает пальцами его пальцы, другой рукой гладит его по щеке, зарывается ею в волосы, тянет пряди. Крис сжимает пальцами его талию. Господи, он так долго этого ждал. Теперь он ни за что его не отпустит.

Крис встаёт между разведённых ног Себастьяна, прижимается ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Восприятие сужается до ощущений чужих рук, чужих губ, чужого языка. В голове дробятся мысли, взрываются фейерверки. Земля уходит из-под ног.

— На твоём рисунке это выглядело иначе, — разрывая поцелуй, говорит Крис. У него в голове шумит, набатом стучит кровь в ушах, но он улыбается.

— Ну, у нас ведь ещё будет время? — ухмыляется Себастиан и целует Криса вновь.


End file.
